


As Soon As I Come, You Will Probably Forget My Name

by ConsiderableColors



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, No Incest, Past Child Abuse, Post-Season/Series 02, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Why do i need to tag that. Wtf tua fandom.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsiderableColors/pseuds/ConsiderableColors
Summary: Vanya looks up at her, eyes wide. "You're afraid of me now. Aren't you?"Sissy brings her hand up to cup Vanya's cheek. "No. Of course not."She leans into Sissy's touch a moment before pulling away. "You should be. I'm... I'm a monster."Or, Vanya has a nightmare and Sissy comforts her.Title taken from Father by The Front Bottoms.
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	As Soon As I Come, You Will Probably Forget My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, tua fandom. Today, I offer you wlw hurt/comfort. Tomorrow? Who knows...
> 
> Also this is some AU where Raymond, Sissy, and Harlan came back to the timeline with the Hargreeves and everything was fine and Ben is alive because that's what they deserve!!

I have this dream that I am hitting my dad with a baseball bat  
And he is screaming and crying for help  
And maybe halfway through, it has more to do with me killing him  
Than it ever did protecting myself

-Father by The Front Bottoms

\---

For the third time that week, Sissy awakens to a piercing scream on her left. She turns to see Vanya blinking rapidly, looking around. She rubs her eyes, trying to wake up more. 

"Vanya?"

Her head snaps up, wide eyes staring. Sissy sighs quietly, gently pulling the covers tighter around them as her girlfriend tries to regain air. After a moment, Sissy reaches out, placing a hand on her shoulder. Vanya reacts immediately, flinching. 

"Easy, Van. Breathe. Just a dream, okay? You're alright." She keeps her hand there, slowly massaging. 

Vanya takes a deep, shuddering breath before leaning into her. Sissy tangles her free hand in Vanya's hair, carding through. 

"Wanna talk about it?"

Vanya waits a long time before answering. Finally, she speaks up, voice hoarse. "I... I don't know."

"Was it the..." She pauses before the word 'apocalypse'. "The concert?" 

Her head shakes.

"The electroshock?"

Another no.

Sissy bites her lip, trying to think. Those are the usual source of her nightmares. There are others, though.

"Did someone get hurt? Like your family? Or Harlan and I?"

Vanya hesitates. "Um... Kind of? I mean, yes, but- but no?" Her head ducks down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Sissy scoots closer, leaning her head on Vanya's shoulder.

"It was about my dad," Vanya mumbles.

"Oh."

"I mean, I've had nightmares before. About the things he did to me." She swallows roughly. "But... This was a new dream. He was- he tried to lock me up again. I kept trying to tell him that I didn't want to hurt anyone, that I was in control, but he wouldn't believe me!" 

Sissy holds her tighter as she starts to tear up.

"And- I got so scared, Sissy. I used my powers, without even thinking about it, and pushed him away, and I hurt him, but... But I..."

"Vanya?"

She squeezes her eyes shut, tears starting to fall. "I was safe. I got to stop, but I kept going. I think..." She ducks her head down and whispers, "I think I liked it. Having that much power over him, after he controlled me my entire life. And then his life was in my hands, he was relying on me, and- and I wanted to kill him, Sissy. I really did."

Slowly, Sissy's face falls. 

Vanya looks up at her, eyes wide. "You're afraid of me now. Aren't you?"

Sissy brings her hand up to cup Vanya's cheek. "No. Of course not." 

She leans into Sissy's touch a moment before pulling away. "You should be. I'm... I'm a monster."

"Hey, you are not a monster."

"I am, though!"

Sissy grabs her hand. "Look at me? You are the kindest, smartest, funniest, gentlest, most- most selfless and beautiful person I know. You saved Harlan's life. You saved mine."

Vanya sighs heavily.

"You aren't a monster, sweetheart. You just... You just got stuck living with one." She smiles sadly. "Guess we've got that in common, don't we?"

"Yeah..."

"But you know what else we've got in common?" 

"What?"

Sissy smiles gently. "We got away."

Vanya looks at her a moment before smiling. "Yeah. We did, didn't we?" She gives her hand a squeeze. 

"Do you want to try and fall back asleep?"

Vanya bites her lip. "I guess I should, huh? I promised Harlan we'd make pancakes early tomorrow morning." She hesitates, then looks up at Sissy. "Will you wake me up... If I..."

"Of course, Vanya." She smiles and kisses her forehead. "Lay back down. I got ya."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is considerablecolors if you'd like to stop by!


End file.
